


desperate housewives

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder Mystery, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a chain of events shatter the peaceful facade of Konoha Lane. naruhina sasusaku nejiten desperate housewives 1950's AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. intro

_**i'm back! this is a rewrite of desperate housewives, so some of the beginning chapters might be familiar, but i changed a lot. I ended up hating the original (especially the way i wrote sasusaku) so i deleted it :( but i'm really excited about this story and hope you enjoy it all the same (or even more). it's set in the 50's, and there's a second "mystery" teehee. i really hope you enjoy this (semi) rewrite!** _

* * *

For the housewives of Konoha Lane, everyday was the same. They made breakfast for their husband's, ran their errands, completed their chores, and quietly polished the routine of their lives until it gleamed with perfection. The resident's lives were uneventful, but a chain of events changed the fate of four women on the street.

Nara Temari had a good life. She had a loving husband, a healthy son, two brothers, and four of the best friends she could ever ask for. She was a stay at home mom, and although she hated not working, she was content with the fact that she was able to spend most of her time with her son. She was satisfied. Happy, even.

Temari's day had started out like any other. The sun was shining, her son was playing out in the yard, and the mailman delivered her mail right on schedule. She shuffled through the mail before coming across an unmarked letter with her name on it.

She tried to hide the shock on her face as she read the letter, and carefully set it in the house before going on about her day. She spent her day as she would any other day. By all accounts, it was a normal day for Nara Temari.

That's why it was so shocking when she decided to go to her hallway closet, pull out the revolver that had never been used, and shoot herself through the temple.

Her body was found by her younger brother Gaara. He was shocked, as one would be, and quickly took off to get help, failing to notice the opened, unmarked letter lying by her cold body.

She was laid to rest on a Wednesday, and the following Friday her husband asked her closest friend to pack her belongings.

Ōtsutsuki-Hyuuga Hinata was, by all definitions, the perfect housewife. She was mesmerising, her purple-black hair was wavy and long; having been flawlessly pin curled to perfection. Her uniquely lavender colored eyes always held a brightness to them. She was mostly found wearing a dress, whether the skirt was billowy or full. She was soft-spoken and shy, which added to her charm.

She was well known for her cooking. And for doing her own gardening. And for her interior design work. And for knitting her own clothes.

Hinata's talents were known throughout the neighborhood. And everyone thought of her as the perfect wife.

Everyone, that is, except her own husband.

"She always told me she was a size six." Hinata looks at the tag of a tea length dress, before sighing and folding it. She's about to put it back in the box, when an envelope falls out of the pocket of the dress.

She hesitates picking up the letter, not wanting to go through her things, but she's too curious. Especially when she notices there's no address. When she checks the postmark, her eyes widen as she realizes.

"It was sent the day she died."

She opens the envelope, and reads the letter, and shock etches across her face.

_**Dear Temari,** _

_**I kNow WhAt yOu diD.** _

It's written with letters from magazines, which makes the tone menacing. Hinata's hand covers her mouth, and she finds herself re-reading the letter numerous times, hoping an answer lies between the words.

"Temari, what did you do?"

She can't imagine her friend doing anything awful enough to get blackmailed. But then again, she could never imagine Temari killing herself, but here she was packing her belongings after her suicide.

Hinata decides she can't deal with this alone, and after she brings the boxes of belongings to her own house, she's sprinting across the street to her friend Tenten's house.

* * *

Hyuga Tenten was the youngest housewife on the lane, and was known for her outgoing personality. She was energetic, unique, and loved to have a good time.

Older women on the block hated her. She wore leather jackets and rebel fashion, which were in at the time, but her conservative neighbors thought they were disrespectful and unbecoming of a lady.

Her husband was Hyuga Hizashi, an older man who was fifty years her senior. He was co-owner of Hyuga Law, which meant he was wealthy. He had a habit of spoiling his wife, despite her constantly telling him she didn't want materialistic things from him. Except for the occasional gun.

Banging on the door can be heard, and Tenten makes her way to the door. She opens it with annoyance, but it fades when she sees who it is.

"Hinata, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Her friend hands her an envelope without saying anything, and Tenten opens it.

"I found it in Temari's things."

She reads the letter, and looks back at Hinata, who's watching her with bated breath.

"I don't see what's wrong."

"She got it the day she _died_."

Tenten looks back at the letter, and it clicks in her mind. This is what caused her to kill herself. She gives Hinata back the letter, and thinks.

"What should we do?"

She looks at Tenten like she has the answers. In response, she widens her front door so Hinata can come in, and she gets the message.

Hinata loved Tenten and Hizashi's house. It was futuristic; with rounded out edges on furniture and uniquely shaped sitting areas. She sits herself in the ball chair next to their TV, and looks at Tenten, who's pacing.

"I think we should find out what happened to her."

Tenten's answer is the obvious answer; neighbors are always going to want to know what's in the other's backyard.

"That's being nosey."

"Don't you want to find out what happened?"

Of course she does; suicide is a desperate act, and Hinata wants to find out the reason her friend did it. She doesn't say anything, which gives Tenten the go ahead to continue.

"I think if we find out what happened, it'll give the Nara family closure." Tenten finally sits on the couch behind her.

"Do you think Shikamaru knows?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

Hinata is quiet, and Tenten waits for her response.

"I think we should go ask Sakura-san what to do."

* * *

Haruno Sakura was known on the lane for being honest, and she had the type of personality one would either love or hate. She was beautiful; her short pink hair was always curled at the ends, and she would mostly be found wearing tailored pants with a short sleeved blouse.

She had a daughter, Sarada, who was three. She shared custody of her with her ex husband Sasuke. They had marital issues regarding his work schedule, and the two divorced.

Sakura married Sai a year after the divorce, he was an artist well known for his pop and comic styled art. Hinata and Tenten had heard on more than one occasion that he didn't know how to communicate and was emotionless, and rumors around the neighborhood spread that they would eventually get divorced as well.

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were the closest trio of housewives on Konoha Lane, and they made sure to take care of each other. Temari was once in their close knit circle of friends, but she wasn't there anymore.

Sakura's best friend Ino would occasionally visit, and Hinata and Tenten soon became friends with her as well. She was a detective, which all the women admired given it was a male dominated field.

When Hinata and Tenten make their way over to Sakura's house, they're shocked to find the door is already opened.

When they walk in,, there's evident signs of a struggle; couch pillows are thrown haphazardly around the living room, and Hinata's matte black Mary Jane's crunch against broken glass as they make their way inside the house.

"Sakura?!"

Tenten is yelling her friend's name, while Hinata walks down the hallway, into the kitchen.

She's not sure what she's expecting to find in the room, but the last thing she could have guessed was a dead body.

Specifically, Sai's dead body.

Blood seeps into the tiles of the floor, and Sai's lifeless glazed eyes stare at the counter across from him. He's lying on his stomach, and Hinata stares with horror. Her hands shake violently, and she shakingly calls out his name.

"S-Sai?"

His body isn't moving, and his alabaster skin has managed to look even more dull. No one that knew Sai thought he showed any form of life, but there's a stark difference between his 'liveliness' and him now.

"Hinata, quick!"

She's not sure if she can move, but Tenten's frantic voice makes her step forward. Bile forms in her throat as she realizes she possibly has to see her friend in a state like this, or even worse.

"Hinata, we're in the bathroom! Hurry!"

Hinata walks up the stairs, given she somehow doesn't have the energy to run, and manages to walk into the upstairs bathroom.

She looks at the scene in front of her. Tenten is hunched over the bathtub, talking to Sakura, who's hugging her knees in said bathtub. She has blood smearing down her neck and soaking her blouse, and she looks up at Hinata with a look of fear on her face.

She's never seen Haruno Sakura like this, and it scares her.

"I didn't do it."

* * *

_**this chapter is short, but don't worry the next chapters will be long. i hope you enjoyed! i'm excited for this <3** _


	2. heroes

_**welcome back! this story won't be updated this frequently, I was just really excited to put this chapter out so you guys can see where the story is headed. hope you enjoy!** _

As a child, Sakura got bullied. Thinking back on it now, it was innocent playground teasing, but to a seven year old her, it meant everything. She didn't have the strength to help herself. Not when they called her 'billboard brow', and not when they pushed her around.

It happened everyday of second grade, and no one came to save her.

Until one day, someone did.

She was on the ground, and the only thing she could see was the shadow of a figure standing over her. She heard the child scream at them to leave her alone, and then heard the sound of footsteps running in the opposite direction.

As her savior (that turned out to be a classmate with long platinum blonde hair) offered her hand, Sakura found herself slapping it away.

Really, she should have been grateful someone came to save her from the relentless bullies. But when her hero came along, she realized she hated the feeling of getting saved; of not being able to fight your own battles, and she never wanted it to happen again.

"Sakura, we're gonna need you to say something or else we have to turn you in."

Sakura stares at the wall in front of her, not speaking even as her ex husband coaxes her to talk. The image of her husband's lifeless dead body is all she can think of.

"I know you don't want that to happen-"

Hands slam on the table in front of her, and her eyes slowly look up to her best friend.

Ino stands in front of her, her badge somehow gleaming in the dim light.

"If you don't want to talk, I'll make you talk."

Sakura doesn't remember much of what happened, but she knows that if she says what she _does_ remember, it'll shut Ino up.

"You're not gonna do anything to her Ino."

Here it is again. Her ex husband is trying to save her from a life sentence, and the annoyed feeling is lodged in her gut. She should be grateful to him, but she isn't. She comes to the conclusion that she can save herself, and she will.

"Ino was screwing Sai."

The words come out scratchy, given she hadn't used her voice in a while, and the police wouldn't give her water.

The woman that was once looming over her now walks to the corner of the room straight by the door, and Sasuke looks between his partner and his ex wife.

"Sakura, don't speak on something you don't understand-"

"I know what I saw."

She finds herself getting filled with a rage as the woman that was once her best friend now stares at the wall.

The positions are turned, and Sakura has the upper hand.

"I saw her Sasuke, she was naked in _my_ bed-"

"Sakura, shut up."

She lets out a dry laugh before yelling back.

"You just told me to talk two minutes ago!" She stands up now, the creaky metal chair crashing to the ground.

"Sakura, calm down."

She turns her head to Sasuke, who stands in between her and Ino.

She doesn't want to calm down, right now she wants to lunge at her best friend.

"We have a motive now Sasuke, we can go."

She has the nerve. Ino's using her transgression as a way to frame her for her husband's murder, and Sakura finds herself jumping on the table before she knows it.

Her arms reach to grab a handful of the hair Ino prided herself on, but Sasuke grabs her by her middle and carries her to the opposite end of the room. She desperately reaches out, but he had her back up against the wall - literally, and an arm pinning her in place.

"Sakura, I'm gonna need you to calm down."

His voice is calm - in her opinion, too calm, and she stops flailing around and glares at him.

"Let her go, Sasuke! She'll show us how she killed her husband!"

Those words spur her back on, and Sakura tries pushing against Sasuke's arm.

"I didn't kill him, but I'm gonna kill you in a minute!"

"Sakura!"

Sasuke wasn't a person that yelled, so his voice automatically quiets the room. His hand grips her chin, and he forces her to look at him instead of at Ino.

"You're making yourself look really bad right now. I need you to calm down."

She stares in his eyes, and the black orbs manage to calm her fast beating heart. His voice always managed to calm herself down at her angriest moments, which was why it was hard to fight him. Especially when they were married.

"Why the hell are you helping her?" Ino slams a clipboard against the metal table, and crosses her arms.

"Ino, get out." They both stare at the blonde, who has her mouth opened.

"You're talking to me?"

"He said your name, didn't he?" Ino shoots a glare at her, and Sakura glares right back.

"I need you to get out. Now." She stands in place, defying him. "Ino, this interrogation isn't going to go anywhere with you in the room. So get out."

"It's not gonna go anywhere with you coddling her either." She mumbles the sentence out as she grabs her things, and she leaves the room with a slam of the door.

A few seconds pass, and eventually Sasuke moves his arm, allowing for Sakura to move. He stands the metal chair up, and taps on the seat, implying that she should sit down. So she does.

He leans against the table, and looks at her. She's slowly coming to terms with her situation, and she holds her head in her hands. Her husband was sleeping with her best friend, and now he's dead and it looks like she did it.

"You need to tell me what happened."

"I don't remember."

Tears prick her eyes. She's slowly coming to terms with the fact that her husband is dead, and no one can help get her out of the situation she's in. She can't even remember what happened, which makes her feel pitiful.

"Tell me what you remember."

She thinks about it before answering.

"I left to drop Sarada at your house. And-"

"What time was that?"

"Sasuke, you were there." She stares at him, but he's too busy writing in a notepad.

"Just say the time."

He was always the type of person that paid attention to minuscule details that didn't matter. She hates that about him. She hates a lot of things about him. She rolls her eyes before answering.

"I dropped Sarada off at like, three. Then I went to the grocery store at three thirty, and I made it back home at four twenty seven." She remembers looking at the clock in her car before stepping out. "Then…"

She stops talking, and tears blur her vision. She remembers the image of Ino and Sai, tangled up in sheets she'd just pressed the morning before.

"Then what?"

His voice snaps her out of her thoughts, and she looks up at him.

"Then I caught Ino in my bed. And that's it."

"That's all you remember?"

She nods, and Sasuke slaps his notepad shut. He walks to the other side of the table, and sits in the opposite chair, his ankle resting on his knee. She always told him not to sit like that; that it wasn't appropriate, but he never listened.

"It's like a fog in my head. All I can remember is finding her, then being covered in blood next to my dead husband."

Sasuke stares at her, and his gaze is uncomfortable but she still maintains eye contact. It's like this for a few moments, until he breaks away.

"Okay."

He stands up to leave, and she stops him.

"What do you mean okay? Sasuke, I can't go to jail."

Her breathing gets quicker, and she holds onto Sasuke's arm to steady herself.

"Sasuke, I can't-"

"Calm down. You're not going to jail. I'll take you home."

He grabs her hand and leads her out of the interrogation room. She keeps her head down, and she can feel the watchful eyes of officers of the law.

"What are you doing?"

It's Ino's voice again, and Sakura grips Sasuke's hand harder. It's all she can do; now that she has a better control of her emotions, she knows it'll be stupid to fight the detective on her case. Even if she slept with her husband.

"I'm taking her home."

"No, we're taking her to booking-"

"There's no substantial evidence that suggests she did it, unless you found something without me." He slips his hand out of hers to cross his arms, making Sakura feel exposed and insecure. "You didn't, did you?"

It's quiet, and Sasuke mumbles out an, "I didn't think so."

He walks her towards the car, opening the door for her before walking around and opening his own.

The wind blows in her hair as they drive, causing the tears that escape her eyes to blow behind her. She cries for a multitude of reasons.

Sai wasn't a great husband - he wasn't even a good one - but she loved him. Not all of him, but a part of him. The good parts. He was never one that was good with his emotions, or his words, but he tried showing his love in other ways. Like through art. She loved when he painted her; he made her feel beautiful and delicate, and exhibited her beauty in a way she would never be able to. He showed her off at art events, boasting to his colleagues about how he had the prettiest wife in the building. The same night he would convince her that she was ugly, and told her no one would want her except for him, but she didn't want to think of that right now.

Right now she just wanted to mourn her husband. And the friendship that she lost.

Most people couldn't understand her relationship with Ino. They spent their whole relationship arguing one minute, and acting like best friends the next. But they were. She was the person Sakura called on when Sarada spoke her first word, and she was the first person she told that she was divorcing Sasuke. They laughed together, and cried together, and fought more times than she could count, but Yamanaka Ino was her person. She thought they were soulmates,fated to be together whether they liked it or not.

She never thought she would fuck her husband.

"We're here."

She wipes her face, and frowns as she looks around.

"This isn't home."

Sasuke helps her out the car, and she looks up at the tall brick apartment building.

"Your house is a crime scene. You can't go back there. Not tonight, at least." He reaches out his hand to grab hers, and she hesitantly takes it.

"Where is Sarada?" Her daughter is all she can think of. She knows the three year old is the only thing that can comfort her right now.

"She's with a babysitter. She's fine." They make their way up the four flights of stairs, and she's jumpy as he unlocks the door.

"Sakura-"

She pushes open the door, and is speed walking down the hall before he has a chance to finish his sentence. She's forgotten the layout of his apartment, so opens every door until eventually she reaches Sarada's.

She's sleeping in her bed, her small mouth open as she snores. Her glasses sit on the nightstand, right where she can reach them if she needs to. Sakura falls on her knees next to the bed, and pushes her daughter's soft black hair away from her face. She wishes she could be as content as Sarada is; counting sheep, or dreaming sweet dreams of a land far away. But Sakura lives in the real world, and it's evil and cruel.

She kneels on the floor in a disheveled heap, as her grief pours out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. She can't get them to stop, and covers her mouth when she sees Sarada stir in her sleep.

She hears a knock, and looks at the door to see Sasuke holding a pillow and a blanket.

"I assume you want to sleep in here."

She nods, and he walks over to her. She still can't stop crying, although she tries to. To make matters worse, Sasuke kisses her forehead, whispering to her that things will be okay, which makes the sobs wrack her body harder.

She knows that's only a false hope, and has a feeling things will only get worse from here.

* * *

Hinata worries about what's going on with her friend. Police ushered her and Tenten out of the house, leaving them scared and confused outside the Haruno home. They eventually went to their respective houses, and went back to the schedule that was their daily lives.

But she was still deeply worried about Sakura. It was taking a while to process what was going on in the neighborhood, and residents found themselves scared. They weren't sure if someone broke in and killed Sai, or if Sakura was a mad woman. It scared everyone, but Hinata was sure Sakura didn't kill her husband. She wouldn't do that.

The kitchen timer pulls her out of her thoughts, and she puts her oven mitts back on. She bends over to look in, and pulls out the tonkatsu. It's flaky and golden brown, and looks perfect, but she won't know until she cuts into it. She knows it will be though, because it always is.

Hinata kicks the oven closed, and places the hot tray on the kitchen counter.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Oh no. The small smile on her face quickly falls when she hears the three words. It's her husband.

She rushes to slice the panko covered pork cutlet, but it's all for naught. He's already here, and now he's in the kitchen.

"Dinner isn't on the table?"

He masks his anger, but she can hear it in his voice. She knows him too well. He walks behind her, and her heart beats faster.

"N-no, but some really important things happened today-"

He grips the counter, trapping her in his arms. She slowly turns around, to be met with her husband's frowning face.

"I'm really sorry."

Hinata has always tried her hardest to be a perfect wife. She cooked from scratch, and tried her best to make sure her husband came home to a hot meal. She had an in depth regime for cleaning the house, and dedicated an unhealthy amount of time to organizing their bills so Toneri didn't have to worry about it. She was supportive of him, and tried her best to not make him feel insecure. She gave him space when he needed it, and reminded him every so often she loved and respected him, even when it wasn't necessarily true.

"You know I like dinner ready when I come home."

"I know, and-"

"I've had a really long day."

She nods, and he leans in closer to her face. She tries to maintain eye contact, but ends up looking down at the ground.

"I'm really sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses."

He kisses her on the lips. His lips are soft against hers, and she keeps her eyes open . She knows she should stay on guard around him. His hands weave in her hair, ruining her curls. She knows what's coming, and the sharp sting of pain she feels as he pulls her hair is familiar. Her head is pulled back, and she can't move out of his grip.

"I don't want it to happen again."

She would nod, but she can't move her head.

"O-okay."

His grip loosens, just enough for her to maintain eye contact with him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Dinner better be ready by the time I come back down."

He releases her finally, and her hands hold her head in an attempt to relieve herself. She shouldn't be worrying about her own pain; she should instead worry about fixing her husband's dinner.

They had a love story some women would envy. He worked at her father's law firm, and she was the eighteen year old boss's daughter. He begged her for a date; he told her she wouldn't regret it. Eventually, she would, though.

They spent their first date at a drive in, and he said her beauty rivaled the moon's. He started calling her his moon princess after that, and she took a fondness to the pet name. She didn't like him at first, and she now wishes she didn't grow to care for him.

She had justifiable reasons to hate him, but she wasn't sure why Toneri hated her so much. She tried her best to make sure he felt comfortable in their relationship.

But her best wasn't good enough.

It didn't stop Toneri from demanding she do better to satisfy him. Or from telling her she was worthless, and it didn't stop him from yelling at her for something miniscule. It didn't stop him from hitting her.

The first time it happened, she was in shock. She wasn't even sure it really happened. She backed up slowly staring slack jawed and dumb. They weren't in a fight. She hadn't said anything insulting. But he just pulled his hand back and slapped her. There was no reason. That made it harder to understand.

He told her he was sorry. That he wouldn't do it again. He told her he loved her. So she stayed.

The second time it happened, it felt more real. This time he was drunk, and wanted sex. She didn't want to. But she didn't have a choice, and when she watched his fist swing back before it made contact with her she realized she had no control.

Hinata told her father she wanted a divorce. She knew she didn't deserve to be treated this way, and she wanted out. But her father told her to get over it; they needed Toneri for business. If she divorced him, he could do awful things to the company.

That was when she realized she was more than just Hinata. She was a Hyuga, and she knew her namesake would do whatever it took to protect Hyuga Law. She had an image to uphold, and a legacy in her family name. So she stayed.

She makes sure everything is perfect; the soft music that plays throughout the kitchen, and the baked tonkatsu that's plated.

When he finally comes back down, she fixes his drink just the way he likes it; five parts of vodka, three parts of coffee liqueur, with floated fresh cream on the top. She adds in ice when he finally sits down, so he didn't have to worry about it melting.

"It looks great." She releases a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Thank you, princess."

He casually throws the sentiment around now, and Hinata knows it's his way of apologizing for hurting her. She secretly never accepts; knowing it's his way to try to emotionally manipulate her. Hinata was smart, and knew Toneri like a book, but had no way out of the marriage.

She was trapped, and desperately in need of a hero.

A knock on the door grabs her attention, and she walks towards the door.

"Who would be at the door this late?"

She ignores Toneri, and opens the door. She's expecting Tenten, but is shocked to see a man.

"Hello." She whispers out the greeting, and she finds herself drinking him in.

His skin is tanned, which contrasted with his tousled blonde hair. His profile shows the three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and the point of his small nose. When he looks at her, she can see just how bright his blue eyes are.

He's handsome.

"Hi." He smiles at her, and she grips the door handle tighter. His smile lights up the gloominess that is her life. "I'm lost. I'm trying to find the Nara residence?"

He's not from around here. She can safely assume he's one of Shikamaru's friends. If Temari was alive, she would be able to tell her more about the stranger, but she's not. She internally frowns as she realizes she'll never see him again.

"It's two houses down." She smiles and he looks down the block.

"To the left or the right?"

He looks back at her, and she stares into his eyes. He's one of blonde, tan kissed men women imagined meeting on beaches. And he's standing on her doorstep. She sighs and leans against the doorframe.

"Ma'am?"

She suddenly remembered he asked her a question. She forgets what it was, though, but he still seems to be lost. She takes the opportunity to step on her doorstep, and close her front door.

He looks at her confused, and she shyly smiles up at him.

"I'll walk you."

She walks ahead of him, but trips on the first step, causing him to grab her waist. His hands are large, and softly grip her small form.

"Are you okay?"

She's blushing, and avoids his gaze.

"Yes, I'm fine." Her voice is squeaky, and she mentally kicks herself for embarrassing herself in front of the dreamboat.

She begins walking towards Shikamaru's, in an attempt at maintaining her dignity. The walk is short, and it's over before she has an opportunity to think of something to say.

"Here you go."

They stand in front of the white picket fence, and he grins at her.

"Thank you, beautiful."

She blushes a deep shade of red, and instead of saying you're welcome she sprints back to her home. It was one thing to fantasize about a stranger, but him complimenting her made her feel giddy.

When she enters her house, she's reminded of her reality.

"Who was at the door?"

She looks at her husband, and she has a smile on her face. She's surprisingly not faking it, like she normally does.

"It was just Tenten." Is all she says. He doesn't need to know about the small moment that's made her genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. She knows he will only find a way to ruin it.

* * *

"And Hinata saw Sai's dead body."

"Mhm."

"And then Isaw it."

"Mhm."

"Can you imagine how scary that was for me?"

Tenten doesn't get a response this time, and she looks at her husband. He's propped up in the bed, reading a book. She's lying in bed, her head resting on her pillow.

"Hizashi."

He continues to ignore her, and an irritated Tenten grabs his book and throws it across the room.

"What is your problem-"

"You're not listening to me!"

She sits up in bed, crossing her legs. This was one of the many ongoing problems in their relationship.

"I'm telling you how I'm feeling and you're ignoring me!"

"Tenten, I simply don't care."

She shouldn't be surprised by his behavior; he always managed to find a way to disappoint her.

It wasn't always like this, though.

She fell in love with the older man while she was working at an elite restaurant in Tokyo. He left his number on the candy wrapper of a 'sugar daddy' as her tip. She ignored the reference, and instead tried getting to know him as a person. She figured getting to know him wouldn't be a bad thing.

And the more she got to know him, the more she fell in love. He was attentive, and kind, and treated her well. He didn't mind that she was a bit eccentric, in fact he liked that about her.

She ignored the red flags; the women from his past that didn't leave him alone, and the ex wives that warned her he wasn't made for marriage. She figured she could be the one that changed him for the better.

But the old geezer was stuck in his ways.

"I saw a dead body, and you don't care? You're sick, Hizashi."

His wrinkled hand reaches for her's.

"I do care, but we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired."

"You're reading!"

"Well I'm not anymore, given you threw my book across the room."

Tenten throws the covers off of her, and angrily grabs her pillow. She hears her husband let out an agitated sigh.

"What are you doing now?"

She picks his book up off the ground, and slams it on the bed next to him.

"Here's your precious book. Your _wife_ is sleeping on the couch."

It's not like she can kick him out the bedroom, given he was old, and needed a comfortable place to rest. She was pissed, but she still cared about him.

Tenten storms out the room, and makes her way into the living room. Moments like these made her question why she was still with Hizashi.

He was insensitive, rude, and downright cruel at times, but she loved the bastard. She didn't know why, but she did.

Tenten finds herself wishing there was someone to comfort her; someone she could talk to.

She has that person, but it was too late to visit him, so now she was stuck on the couch of her home wishing he were here. He always saved her from Hizashi.

* * *

We all honor heroes for different reasons - sometimes for their daring, sometimes for their bravery, sometimes for their goodness. But, mostly, we honor heroes because, at one point or another, we all dream of being rescued. Of course, if the right hero doesn't come along, sometimes we just have to rescue ourselves.

* * *

_**please let me know what you think! i'm not getting as many kudos as the original so let me know what you would like to see! <3** _


	3. looking

Humans have the capability to see past the surface, if they'd only take the time to look. But, most don't, leaving the people around them suffering.

Uzumaki Naruto sits at the kitchen table, holding onto a glass of water that was offered to him. The house he's in is quaint, and homely. It's perfect for the average suburban family, perfect for the family he's visiting now.

He looks at a picture hanging on the wall next to him. It's a family having a picnic. There's a blonde haired woman with a gentle smile on her face, her arms wrapped around a young boy who seems more interested in his soda pop than the picture being taken. A man kneels behind them, his arm around the woman's shoulder, and the hint of a smile on his face. They look happy, like the perfect suburban family. Until Naruto looks over at who's at the edge of the blanket. It's a boy - a teenager, with a frown on his face. He looks directly in the camera, and it's as if he's holding eye contact with whomever is looking at the picture. The young teenager has a tattoo on his forehead. The only people that have tattoos these days are bikers and gangsters, and Naruto wonders if he's in that crowd. He looks like he would fit in.

The Nara family. Nara Shikamaru. Has one child, Nara Shikadai, with deceased Nara Temari. They raise her younger brother Gaara together.

"I want to thank you for coming." Naruto looks at the man in front of him. His black hair is scraped into a ponytail, and the expression on his face gives him the impression that he didn't want to be there. Which was ironic, given he hired Naruto.

"It's no problem." He sits up in his seat, and pushes his glass to the side. "Why don't you tell me why you hired me?"

Shikamaru sighs, and uses the palms of his hands to rub his eyes. "My wife killed herself. And I suspect foul play."

He's just repeating what was on the case file. Naruto realized a long time ago that no matter how much one reads the case file, it still won't prepare you for meeting with the client.

They always manage to forget to mention something that could make or break the case, and they can only remember when they're talking face to face.

"What do you mean?" As long as he asked the right questions, he could get a lot more information.

"She wouldn't just kill herself. I know my wife. She loved her family. She loved life."

It's obvious to Naruto this is just a man that can't cope with the fact that his wife committed suicide. He thinks Shikamaru is trying to find a reason as to why she died, when there simply isn't one. He's planning on telling him he doesn't think he can help him, when Shikamaru talks again.

"She got a letter. It didn't have an address, and it said, 'I know what you did.'"

"So, she got blackmailed." It's something he can go on, and he sits up in his chair. "Where's the letter?"

"I can't find it." Naruto internally rolls his eyes. "I don't know why someone would send that to her, it doesn't make sense."

"Did she do anything to get this reaction? Anything that you know of?"

"No. She was an angel."

Naruto nods his head as he thinks. As a private investigator that was good at his job, he got a lot of cases. Some were easier than others, while some were annoyingly difficult to solve. This seems like it would be the latter.

"I like to be paid upfront." He's decided he'll take on the complicated case. Shikamaru nods and walks out the room, and Naruto assumes he's getting the money.

The front door suddenly swings open, and Naruto turns his head to see the mysterious teenager from the picture. The black and white photo failed to show the bright red color of his hair and tattoo.

The teenager looks confused at Naruto's presence, and before he can say anything Shikamaru comes back in the room.

"Who is this?" His voice is gravelly.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru, wondering if he's going to lie to the boy or tell him the truth.

"He's a friend."

"You don't have friends except for Choji." Naruto and Shikamaru look at each other. "So who is this?"

"We went to high school together." The Nara's attention turns to Naruto. "I'm renting the room upstairs for now." He ignores the fact that Shikamaru is older than him, and smiles.

Gaara nods, and makes his way out the room. When he's out of sight, Shikamaru sits back down across the table from him.

"You're moving in with us?" He slides the money across the table.

It was a spur of the moment decision. After he'd decided to take the case, he realized he had to be close by. He had to get information out of the neighbors, and look for clues regarding Temari's death.

"Just let me do my job." Naruto counts the amount as he talks. "I need you to trust me, or else I'm not going to be able to complete your case."

Shikamaru nods, and Naruto stuffs the money in his pocket.

"So, when can I move in?"

* * *

Sakura loves her friends Hinata and Tenten, so she doesn't mind when they come to visit her at Sasuke's apartment. In fact, she's happy they came.

Tenten hugs her, a little too tightly, while Hinata stands back with a smile on her face.

"We made you a pie."

Sakura knows Hinata made it and Tenten slapped her name on it too, but she appreciates the gesture.

"We're so glad you're okay-"

Tenten stops talking, her eyes drifting to Sakura's neck. Her neck is bandaged, hiding the long gash that decorates her skin like a necklace. They'd stitched her throat up at the station, before taking her clothes and forcing her to change into a dingy police academy tee. The doctor had told her to not to scratch the stitches, and to wash the wound daily to minimize the chance of infection before she would come back to get them removed.

"What happened?" Her hands reach out to touch Sakura's bandage, so she steps back.

"I don't remember." She found herself saying that a lot these days.

"How have you been feeling, Sakura-san?" They look at Hinata, who'd sat the pie on the counter.

She hasn't been good. It's been two days since she's slept, and the image of her deceased husband's body plagues her thoughts.

"I can't stop thinking about Sai." She makes her way to Sasuke's small couch, and her friends follow her.

"We're planning his funeral. We didn't want you to worry about it."

Sai had no family, except for an adopted father that he was estranged from, and Sakura.

"I don't want to go." Hinata and Tenten look at each other. "All of our neighbors are going to be there. I can't face them like this." She doesn't want to imagine the judgement that will show on their features as she walks past, and the things they'll whisper behind her back.

"You don't have a choice. If we're going to get you out of this, you have to look sympathetic."

"I didn't kill my husband, Tenten." She looks at her friend, who frowns.

"We know that, we just want to help you." Hinata speaks up.

She's shocked her friends would want to help her, especially with the situation she's in. It's hard to find genuine friends in suburbia, and she feels lucky.

"It's not even like Sai didn't deserve it."

Hinata gasps at Tenten's statement, while Sakura finds looking at the floor more interesting than her friend.

"Tenten-"

"After all that you told us, he deserved what he got."

"No one deserves to be murdered in cold blood, Tenten." Sakura speaks up, even though a part of her agrees with her.

"Remember that time he forgot to pick up Sarada at the park and left her in the rain? And then he guilt tripped you about it and made it seem like it was your fault? Or that time he locked you out of the house on purpose-"

"Okay, I get it!" She doesn't need a reminder that her deceased husband was an asshole.

Hinata grabs her hand, and she looks at her. "Sakura-san, we want you to be strong. I know it's hard, but just remember…" She knows her friend wants to say the happy times, but she realizes there are none. "...just think of Sarada."

"I really appreciate it. Both of you." They're trying their best, which is enough for Sakura. At least they're trying.

"Did Ino come to visit you?"

Sakura's stomach flips at Tenten's question.

"I caught her."

"You caught her what?"

She really doesn't want to answer, but she knows she has to.

"Ino was naked in my bed when I got home." Hinata gasps, and Tenten's mouth opens. "That's all I remember. I don't know anything else."

Her friends are quiet as they process what she just said.

"Do you think-"

Tenten stops herself from speaking, and Sakura motions for her to continue.

"What if you killed him? And you don't remember because you were blacked out from anger?"

Sakura thinks about it. It would make sense, although she didn't remember seeing Sai at the house. When she woke up and remembered what she saw she had been angry. She was so angry she almost attacked Ino in the police station. Her stomach flips as the thought of her killing someone comes into her mind.

"You had all that blood on you, and-"

"I'm gonna be sick."

She's running to the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand until she releases the remnants of her breakfast into the toilet. She feels a hand rubbing her back, as her head hovers above the toilet bowl.

One of her friends uses tissue to wipe her mouth, and she looks up at what appears to be Hinata.

"What if I killed my husband?"

It wasn't even something she considered at first; knowing she would never do such a thing. But under the guise of anger, people were capable of the most dangerous things.

* * *

"Do you think I shouldn't have said that to her?" Tenten and Hinata walk down the sidewalk, on their way to their respective houses.

Hinata tries to think of a nice way she can say no.

"You had good intentions." Is what she comes up with.

"I just-" Tenten begins walking backwards, giving her friend a little anxiety. "What if she actually did it? I know she didn't, but there's a possibility."

It's true, and that's a fact that she was trying to hide from Sakura. But Tenten didn't have plans for that.

"Let's just do everything in our power to keep Sakura-san safe." Even if she did kill her husband, Hinata would want to protect her.

Tenten nods, and they pass Hinata's home.

"Aren't you going in?"

"Well, I came up with an idea." Her friend looks at her curiously. "I want to invite the Nara's to our monthly dinner this week."

Every month, Hinata and Tenten's families met up for dinner. It was convenient, given the Hyuga's all lived in the same neighborhood, and Hizashi liked to check in on his niece every once in a while. It was also the only way his son Neji would come visit him. Some weeks her father and sister came to visit as well, like this week.

"That's this week?"

"Yes, Tenten. Remember I told you to mark it on your calendar?" Her friend had a forgetful mind; it's why Hinata brought her a journal and a calendar every year for Christmas. And her birthday.

"Wait, why are you inviting the Nara's?"

"I'm going to give Shikamaru the letter I found." It was the perfect plan. Or at least, to her it was. It was an opportunity to give it to him in a calm setting, so he wouldn't get overwhelmed with emotion.

"That's a good idea."

"Thank you." She was proud of herself for thinking it too.

Their walk is comfortably silent, until Tenten speaks up.

"Hey, Neji isn't in town. So we can't have the dinner, right?"

"No, Neji got home from his business trip yesterday."

Tenten bites the inside of her cheek and nods. Hinata looks at her profile, and she can tell something is troubling the younger woman.

Before she has time to ask her what's wrong, Tenten is opening the gate to her home.

"I'll see you later, Hinata!" She waves, and Hinata smiles as she waves back.

She silently makes her way to the Nara residence.

As the favorite housewife of everyone's on Konoha Lane, Hinata heard it all. Every rumor that was started, she'd known the source, and any bit of information the bored residents around her latched onto, she'd be the first to know.

So when she knocks on Shikamaru's door, expecting the lethargic man to answer the door, her mouth opens wide to see he's not there. Instead, the same blonde man from two nights ago opens the door, clad in a white tee that showcases his bicep and bandaged right arm. His arm and the whiskers that adorn his cheeks bring an aura of mystery to the attractive man.

"Can I help you?"

Her mouth opens and closes, and she nods.

"I'm looking for Shikamaru."

"He's not here right now." The man leans against the doorframe. "But I can help you out." He's smiling at her, and it's so contagious she finds herself smiling back.

"I um…" She forgot what she wanted to say. "Um…I really need Shikamaru."

"I'm his friend. He won't mind if you tell me what you need."

His bright blue eyes are enchanting, and she's drawn into him.

"I um…I want to invite him over to dinner. The family. This Friday." She finally spits it out.

"I'll let him know." He winks at her, and begins to close the door.

"Wait!" Her hand touches the door, and he looks at her. "You're invited too. You can come…if you want to of course."

He smiles at her again, and she could get lost in it.

"If you're there I wouldn't mind going."

She smiles back at him, and shyly tucks her hair behind her hair.

"Okay." It's all she can bring herself to say.

"Have a nice day beautiful."

He closes the door, and she finds herself staring at the white plank of wood, until she gathers her senses.

With a shake of her head, she steps off the doorstep and makes her way back home with a smile on her face.

She's looking forward to the end of the week.

* * *

"Hizashi!"

Tenten closes the door to her home, and walks around her house. She goes room to room, until she finds him in the kitchen.

"What do you want now?"

"Is that any way to greet your wife when she gets home?"

He rolls towards her, leaning his head up. He's trying to kiss her, but she puts two fingers to his lips.

"You didn't tell me Neji was back."

Hizashi rolls his eyes.

"You didn't give me a chance to, given you've been giving me the silent treatment."

He leans up again, and Tenten reluctantly leans down to kiss her husband.

"Hinata said the dinner is this week."

"It is."

Tenten takes her jacket off, and folds it in her arms.

"Is Neji going?"

"You sure have a lot of questions about him today."

She bites her lip. She knows she can't say the real reason why she wants to know, so she resorts to saying, "I'm just curious."

He looks at her, with a curiosity in his eyes.

"He said he'll be there."

Tenten rolls her eyes and feigns annoyance.

"You could've told him he didn't have to go."

"He's my son. I want him there. If you don't want to see him you can stay home."

"I'm your _wife!"_

"And?"

She should be surprised at him, but she's not.

"You know what, you used to be such a nice old man. Now you're just a miserable one." She walks out the room, ignoring her husband yelling out that he loved her.

Being with Hizashi managed to ruin her mood, but at least she has Neji coming home to look forward to.

* * *

"He was stabbed twenty seven times." Karin pulls the blanket off the table, showing Sasuke the body of a once alive Sai.

Numerous slits decorate his chest, ranging from the chest to the abdomen. "This incision was the fatal blow." Her fingers graze against an inch long laceration right above his kidney.

Sasuke's eyes linger at Sai's face. He ironically looks just as emotionless as he did when he was alive. His alabaster skin was pale now, with a deathly grayish glaze.

"Whoever did this was angry." She covers his body back with the thin blanket, and crosses her arms. "Sakura had reason-"

"She didn't do it." He doesn't want to entertain the idea, even though on paper it seems obvious. They could easily paint her as the jaded wife who caught her husband sleeping with her best friend, but it doesn't make sense to him. She'd told him she only caught Ino in bed, so if she were to kill someone it would be her.

"Have the blood tests gotten back to you yet? Do you know if it was Sai's blood on Sakura's clothes?"

Karin shakes her head as she approaches the desk to set the papers back. "I've been waiting for most of the tests to finish, but so far, none of her clothes contain his blood." She turns to him, a hopeful note in her voice. "Sai's death was a messy one. If she had been stabbing him as wildly as the wounds indicate, her clothes would have had to have been covered in his blood."

Sasuke's eyebrows reached his hairline. "What are you saying?"

Karin shrugged. "Based on everything I just told you, I think it's safe to say Sakura didn't do this."

* * *

Most people don't see the beauty that waits to be unveiled in their lives; the mysteries that long to be uncovered. They rarely stop to take a look. Most people just keep moving. Which is a shame really, there's so much more to see.

_**who wants to bet naruhina will be bold at this dinner :3 hope you enjoyed !** _


End file.
